Madnes Zone Primera parte
by Dreadmon
Summary: Inspirado en los comic y juegos de Sonic, la historia se desarrolla por completo en la Hermandad de los Guardianes, pertenecientes a los comic de Sega, los Guardianes han escapado de la Twiling Zone y llegan a un lugar donde deberan ayudar a una raza equidna poderosa para volver a Mobius Prime
1. Prologo

**MADNEES ZONE**

Si bien ha leído los comic de sonic de la serie de Archie Comics, sabrán que una zone es el termino para referirse a una dimensión paralela, un mundo donde Sonic y sus amigos llevaron una vida diferente, por ejemplo la historia del Sonic de los comic se desarrolla en Zone Prime, mientras que la de los juegos nos referiremos como Zone Sega, y habrán notado que en una Sonic es novio de Sally y en otra su corazón pertenece a Amy

Bueno existen muchas zones, pero hay una, solo una de la que nadie sabe su existencia, incluso para la zone COPE, este lugar a permanecido oculto desde el principio de los tiempos de Mobius, pero es mucho mas peligrosa que Moebus o Dark Mobius, esta zone se conoce como la Madness zone, un lugar aterrador donde solo existe el miedo y la muerte, pero este lugar nunca fue así, una vez fue un lugar tan hermoso como Mobius Prime, pero el ascenso a la gloria de una raza, provoco el odio y los celos, de todos los demás.

El rescate de un pequeño grupo conectara a este mundo con los otros y a la vez conoceros su historia, la historia de clan que ascendió…el clan de los equidnas


	2. ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO!

**Ep1: ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?**

La Twilight Zone (también conocido como la jaula de Crepúsculo) es una zona alternativa compuesta por vastas tierras estériles, la oscuridad y el espacio, donde el flujo del tiempo es más o menos un cuarto de la velocidad de Mobius Prime, este fue hogar donde la Dark Legion fue desterrada, pero ahora solo un pequeño grupo esta ahí

En medio de este paisaje se esta desarrollando un combate, Spectre the Echidna, miembro de la hermandad de los guardianes, luchaba a muerte contra Moritory Rex un Grandmaster de la Dark Legion, desde que fueron encerrados aquí, Spetre se separo del resto de su familia solo para encontrar a este equidna y vengarse de todo lo que les había hecho, ambos estaban cansados y habían dado lo mejor de si en esta batalla, pero el odio de Spectre iba mas allá de sus limites y no se detendrá hasta ver a este sujeto muerto

No muy lejos de donde están se encuentran los demás miembros de la hermandad que le andan buscando desesperados, sobrevivir aquí ya era un problema pero dejar a Spectre solo podría ser peor

Sojourner: ¡Miren ahí esta!

Sabre: Hay que pararlos

Thunderhawk: ¿Y como? Cuando a mi padre se le mete una de sus ideas no hay quien lo pare

Los tres se apresuran a separar a los dos cuando de pronto una especie de vortex color negro y rojo sangre y parece estar echo de agua (se ve grotesco) se abre justo donde se encuentran Spectre y Moritory que crea una ráfaga que arrastra a todos hacia dentro para después ser arrojados por el otro lado con fuerza

Momentos después Spectre se despierta algo mareado

Spectre: uhh que paseo

De pronto recuerda su batalla y se levanta a prisa, ¿Dónde esta el canalla? No tarda mucho en averiguarlo, esta tumbado no muy lejos de donde esta, en una pequeña colina, se apresura para no dejarle escapar pero al llegar a su altura se detiene en seco, Moritory ya no será un problema…por que esta muerto, cayo sobre lo que parece ser una puntiaguda estaca de roca sólida que le atravesó de parte a parte, el equidna oscuro le mira un momento antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse

Spectre (pensando): Quería matarle yo mismo

Entonces se fija en donde esta, una especie de bosque, completamente muerto, al parecer es de noche y habrá tormenta, pero el cielo tiene un aspecto raro, negro rojizo, le da un cierto aire gótico que combina bien con el ambiente cadavérico de la zona

Spectre: Bonito lugar

Recuerda a su familia, mas vale que los encuentre y rápido, busca sus energías pero no las halla

Spectre: ¿Dónde están?

Empieza a caminar en búsqueda de su familia, no pasa mucho antes de que empiece a llamarles a gritos

Spectre: ¡THUNDERHAWK! ¡SOJOURNER! ¡SABRE! ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?

En otra parte, se encuentra lo que parece ser Nueva Mobotrolis, pero la ciudad esta devastada y derruida, como si una gran batalla se hubiera librado, Sabre comienza a volver en si

Sabre: ¿Qué paso?

Ve muy cerca de el a Thunderhawk y Sojourner, se acerca a ellos y les sacude

Sabre: Abuelos despierten

Sojourner: Ohhh

Thunderhawk: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sabre: No lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que íbamos a detener a Spectre y Moritory y de pronto todo se oscureció

Sojourner: Eh miren, parece que finalmente escapamos de Twilight Zone y regresamos a Mobius

Sabre: No parece que sea Mobius, todo esta destruido

Thunderhawk: Oh no por Aurora, no será que Eggman gano

Sabre: No eso no, eso no pudo haber pasado

Sojourner baja la vista al sentir vibraciones en el suelo, que se hacen mas fuertes

Sojourner: Ehhh chicos

No tiene tiempo de acabar por que unas paredes cerca de ellos estallan, los tres miran para ver un ser grotesco, como un muerto viviente echo de partes y de gran tamaño que ruge y se acerca a ellos con velocidad, instintivamente usan su poder de caos pero ninguna energía chaos sale de sus manos

Sabre (viendo sus manos): ¿Qué sucede?

Sojourner (viendo sus manos): Nuestra conexión se ha perdido

Thunderhawk: ¡a correr!

Y lo hacen en el momento justo por que esa cosa les empieza a atacar, aunque no tengan conexión con la energía chaos aun son buenos luchadores, de un salto Thunderhawk se coloca detrás de ese horrendo ser para atacar pero en ese momento un hilo se enrolla alrededor de su cuerpo rápido

Thunderhawk: Ahhh ¿Qué es esto?

Sojouner había encontrado un bat tirado y lo usa para golpear en la cara a su oponente, de pronto no puede moverse y al mirar hacia abajo, ve sus piernas atrapadas por una enredadera que crece

Sojouner: Ehh (trata de soltarse pero se enreda mas rápido) ¿Qué clase de planta es esta?

Sabre: Oh no

Sabre corre a ayudar a sus abuelos cuando el gigante zombie, le asesta un gran puñetazo que lo envía contra el edificio mas cercano atravesando la pared y aterrizando contra una mesa que rompe, rápido se pone de pie cuando siente que no esta solo, mira hacia atrás para ver muchos ojos rojos y feos

Sabre:…..

Se oye a Sabre gritar antes de salir disparado al ser lanzado y atravesar la pared de nuevo, mientras Sojouner y Thunderhawk luchan con el hilo de telaraña y planta espinosa que les ha atrapado, pero para su buena suerte Sabre se estrella contra ambos logrando liberarlos tanto del hilo de araña como la planta carnívora, sin pensar se echan a correr para alejarse lo mas que puedan, pero al doblar una esquina, un grupo de sombras les cortan el paso, un grupo de lobos, pero grandes y deformes, los tres retroceden un poco pero inmediatamente los lobos se echan contra ellos, los tres se apartan y esquivan los ataques y devuelven los golpes, sin embargo no están en verdaderas condiciones para pelear y rápidamente Sabre y Sojourner quedan fuera de combate, Thunderhawk ha sido sujetado por el cuello por uno de los lobos y se esta asfixiando, el equidna lucha por respirar y escucha las risas del lobo o mejor dicho la loba

Loba: Siempre has sido bastante débil y una vergüenza para una manada

Thunderhawk no comprende de que esta hablando esta loba, pero puede sentir su aliento y comprende que lo van a devorar, no van a devorar a los tres vivos

Thunderhawk (pensando desesperado): Socorro

Entonces siente que cae al suelo con fuerza al tiempo que oye a loba gritar de dolor, Thunderhawk logra ver que la loba le han cortado el brazo con el que le sujetaba el cuello, ven un grupo de figuras echándose sobre los lobos al ataque y….todo se oscureció


	3. El despertar

**Ep2: El Despertar**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿Nadie sabe?, creyó que moriría pero aun esta vivo, se fuerza a abrir los ojos, se trata de Sabre quien se sienta en la cama

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se pregunta a si mismo

Se talla los ojos para estar seguro, en realidad esta en una cama, examina su ropa, ya no usa su vestimenta actual, si no un pantalón y playera de hospital, también nota que tiene una unidad de suero conectada

Mira hacia las otras camas de la estancia, ve a Sojouner y Thunderhawk durmiendo pero no ve a Spectre, cuando echa un vistazo alrededor de la sala nota algo, se supone que los cuartos de un hospital son limpios, pero este lugar es lúgubre, iluminación débil, losetas y ventanas rotas, los equipos parecen estar dañados y los suelos y paredes están manchado de suciedad y sangre

Parece que nunca han limpiado este sitio – piensa el guardian

Sin embargo este sitio le parece familiar, muy familiar y de pronto se da cuenta, es la enfermería del Heaven, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a las camas de sus ancestros

- Sojouner – le habla sacudiendo a uno y luego al otro - Thunderhawk despierten -

- uhh que – dice Sojourner despertando

-¿Qué pasa? - dice Thunderhawk despertando y tallándose los ojos, tiene un vendaje en su cuello

- Miren – dice Sabre

Ellos miran a su alrededor y también se miran así mismos

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta el guardian lavanda

- Me parece que en el Heaven – responde Sabre

- ¿el Heaven? – dice Sojourner - No recuerdo que la enfermería fuera así -

- Salgan de la cama, tenemos que averiguar que paso – dice Sabre determinado

- ¿Dónde estará mi padre? – Dice Thunderhawk tras buscar a Sepctre por la habitación con la mirada

Sabre abre la puerta de la enfermería cuando notan que el pasillo es por completo distinto, metálico, mayor seguridad, oscuro y tétrico que recuerda a una prisión

- Que no sea la base de Eggman – Ruega Sojourner

- Si lo fuera habría una guardia aquí – le dice su padre - vamos

Comienzan a caminar por el pasillo, este lugar les pone un poco nerviosos, tal vez un poco mas que cuando estaban en la ciudad y escuchan una voz salir por los altavoces

_- Paciente nuevo en el área de tratamiento intensivo, todo el personal que no sea esencial debe evacuar la zona -_

Siguen caminando cuando las alarmas comienzan a sonar, el trío observa nerviosos cuando una sombra aparece al fondo del pasillo rápidamente y antes de reaccionar esa sombra atrapa a Thunderhawk y derribando a Sojouner y Sabre

¡SUELTAME! – Grita Thunderhawk

- ¡¿Papá?! – dice Sojourner alarmado

El y Sabre se disponen a ir tras ellos cuando son sujetados por los hombros

- ¡Que hacen aquí! – dice una voz tras ellos

Sojouner y Sabre se sorprenden a ver a…Sabre ¿Cómo es posible?

- Un segundo como es que estas mas alto – dice Sojourner viendo al otro Sabre

- Solo digan a donde se fue Syntar – les apura un guardia de seguridad

- Por allá – dice Sabre alarmado - y tiene a Thunderhawk -

- Oh oh – dice el otro Sabre

Aquel tipo que agarro a Thunderhawk lo ha metido a una sala de cirugía y atado a la mesa de operaciones, el equidna morado forcejea, aquel tipo es un equidna café, que viste igual que el, pero este sujeto esta lleno de heridas y parece desfigurado

- Como vea que alguien se acerque, el doctor la pagara – amenazando a los que rodean el lugar

- ¡¿Doctor?! – Exclama Thunderhawk - yo no soy el medico, jamás me gusto la medicina -

Lo único que consigue es que aquel tipo le golpee con un látigo láser en la cara

En la parte superior de la sala (donde los estudiantes de medicina observan una operación) hay algunos guardias pero ni se atreven a atacar

- No harán nada – dice Sojourner indignado

- Si nos acercamos, Syntar lo matara – le dice un guardia

- Esto es una vergüenza – dice un medico - como han dejado que escape un paciente como Syntar -

- Ya se preocuparan por eso luego – dice Sabre - hay que hacer algo -

- Parece que ese problema se resolverá pronto – Dice el otro Sabre al tiempo que mira hacia arriba

Una figura con sigilo se va moviendo entre las vigas del techo hasta colocarse detrás del equidna enloquecido y de un salto ágil se echa sobre el al tiempo que se oye el fuerte ruido de un golpe seco, aquel que le noqueo es una mujer

- ¡Qué alguien regrese a este animal a su celda! – ordena la mujer

Thunderhawk quien al verla bien por la luz de los focos se sorprende se sorprende por completo

- ¡¿JANELLE-LI?! -

Continuara…


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

**Ep 3: Preguntas y respuestas**

Notas de Autor: Para evitar confusiones nos referiremos a los Madness Equidnas, empezando con la letra M. Antes de su nombre Ejm: M. Edmund

* * *

Un medico había entrado en una habitación para ver el estado de sus pacientes asignados, pero al ver las camas vacías sale rápido a buscarles y al llegar al final del pasillo ve que -Li y los traen consigo

- Abuelo te trajimos a tus pacientes – dice -Li

Sabre, Sojourner y Thunderhawk se sobresaltan al ver a ese medico, es Thunderhawk solo que su apariencia es muy peculiar ya que es…equidna lobo, su piel esta cubierta de un fino pelaje morado, tiene orejas, dientes y cola de lobo, sin contar los ojos que le dan un efecto de astucia permanente

- ¿Eres Thunderhawk? – pregunta Sabre

- Pues claro – dice el equidna lobo - soy igualito al que esta a lado de ti -

Thunderhawk no dice nada ya que tiene una bolsa de hielo la cara, el latigazo que le dieron si que le dolió y también se la pasa viendo de un lado a otro

- Uhh, oye – dice Sojourner dudando - Spectre se caso una loba -

- Dejémoslo así…nunca se metan con lobos, sobretodo con mujeres – dice el doctor lobo algo molesto

- Puede alguien decirnos como llegamos aquí – dice de pronto Sabre

Los tres equidnas son llevados de regreso a su cuarto, entonces -Li comienza a tocar una pared como si tocara la puerta

-Eh abuelo Edmund – llama a alguien tocando la pared - me escuchas, puedes dejar la sala de vigilancia y venir para acá -

- ¡¿Edmund?! – dicen los tres equidnas prime sorprendidos

En una sala de monitoreo una figura anda ocupada en su labor de vigilar toda la ciudad subterranea, un trabajo agotador para cualquiera, pero no lo es cuando no eres del todo, orgánico

La sala tiene un aspecto similar a una sala de la película Tron, aquel vigía incluso usa una vestimenta similar y de vez en cuando aparecen pantallas holográficas que maneja con los dedos, cuando Janelle-Li llamo ella apareció en pantalla, aquel vigía se trata de Edmund, el hermano gemelo de Dimitri…raro si se supone que murió hace siglos

- Voy para allá - dice

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo Edmund se digitaliza (del mismo modo que Nicole) en la habitación y sonríe al ver a los tres Guardianes despiertos

- Parece que nuestros invitados ya están mejor – dice con una ligera sonrisa

- Pero necesitan saber como llegaron a nuestra zone – le dice

- Entiendo – dice

Chasquea los dedos y la habitación desaparece, sorprendiendo a los tres guardianes, aunque los madness no están nada sorprendidos

- No se alarmen – dice al ver sus expresiones -solo esta creando unos hologramas

- Locke estaría fascinado con esta tecnología – dice Sabre

_Aparece en medio de la habitación una imagen de Mobius_

- Quiero que pongan atención a lo que les contaremos – dice

_Aparece una imagen de la Isla Angel, Albion, la Necrópolis y Nocturna en llamas, comienza a hablar_

- Hace unos años, el Dingo Régimen se unió al Imperio Eggman para exterminar a todos los equidnas en Mobius y casi al mismo tiempo Mammot Mogul planeaba hacerse el mas poderoso de todos, usando la tecnología de ADAM, a Tails y Shadow, consiguió atraer toas las esmeraldas del chaos existente en el universo -

_Un Mammot Mogul extremadamente poderoso aparece, derrotando a Freedom Fighter_

- Su poder creció de forma descomunal y nadie podía con el hasta que el Dios del Chaos, restauro los poderes de Enerjak y aumento los de Knuckles para hacerle frente -

_Una imagen de dos Enejaks y Chaos combatiendo contra Mammot Mogul, Chaos sujeta con fuerza al loco mastodonte mientras ambos Enerjaks atacan_

- ¿Knuckles…como Enerjak? – piensa Sabre para si

- Ese combate – continua - significo la muerte de Mamot Mogul y Chaos, así como la destrucción total de las esmeraldas de chaos -

- También se perdió la Esmeralda Maestra – pregunta Sojourner

- Absolutamente todas – responden -li - ese fue el fin de nuestra misión como Guardianes, pero esa energía liberada causo Gran Evolución -

- ¿La Gran Evolución? – Pregunta Thunderhawk

_Se ve una explosión y los equidnas cambiando de la apariencia Mobiana a la actual, así como a Tikal volviendo a la vida_

- Es lo que ven ahora – dice el Dr. - nuestras apariencias cambiaron, todos los equidnas tienen poderes, incluso los viejos recuperaron su juventud -

Ahora que los veo bien… - dice dando una vuelta alrededor de los Madness Equidnas - se ven muy jóvenes para sus edades que se suponen deben tener

_Knuckles, Dimitri y Remington aparecen en pantalla guiando a los equidnas contra el Dingo Regimen _

- Gracias al poder que se nos dio – dice -Li -pudimos vencer al Dingo Regimen y en poco tiempo, trabajos todos juntos reconstruimos nuestras civilización -

_Aparece una imagen de la Isla Angel donde se encuentra una ciudad reconstruida (parecida a Tokio de Krystal de Sailor Moon)_

- No obstante hubo personas que se pusieron contra nosotros – agrega la guardiana

_Aparecen en pantalla, Sonic, los Fredom Figther, la G.U.N, el Imperio Egmma, Dingo Regimen, Chaotix (sin Knuckles por supiesto)_

- ¿Los amigos de Knuckles se volvieron contra el? – pregunta Sabre al ver esa imagen

- La gente nos temía y odiaba – le dice - pensaban que no merecíamos tener ese poder y tampoco que los Enerjaks debían de existir -

Aparecen en pantalla varios combates, algunos liderados por los Guardianes, otros por la Dark Legion y unos mas por Kncukles, Dimitri o Remington

- Tras una larga lucha logramos vencerlos y echarlos de nuestras tierras – Dice - así el Clan Equidna comenzó una época de oro…hasta que el Madnnes se desato -

- ¿Qué es el Madnnes? -

- Es como le decimos al poder negativo del Chaos – Dice

_Aparece en pantalla una imagen del reino acorn siendo rodeado por un aura negra_

- Los Mobianos se fueron llenando de celos y odio contra los equidnas debido a nuestros avance y nuestras victorias, al parecer la energía negativa del caos los fue transformando poco a poco – dice

_Aparece una imagen mas de la Echidnapolis siendo atacada de repente por flotas aéreas y seres deformados que fueron una vez mobianos, entre ellos los Freedom Figther_

- El Madnnes se extendió por todo el planeta, nuestra ciudad fue atacada por sorpresa y ahora esta destruida – dice el y hace aparecer la imagen de un basto refugio subterráneo - hoy vivimos bajo tierra en la ciudad subterránea, no hemos enloquecido por el mismo Light Chaos nos protege, en cambio toda la civilización restante se han convertido en seres dementes, buscan exterminarnos y hemos estado combatiendo contra ellos desde entonces -

- Están pasando por una situación critica – dice Sabre pero no han contestado la pregunta que les hice al principio -

- Tenemos una buena razón para contarles esto -

_Aparece la imagen de un extraño aparato, parece un Warp Ring gigante conectado a maquinaria, computadoras, dos gigantescos tubos a lado de cada una, uno es gris blanco y el otro azul y también se ve a Edmund junto con Dimitri, Finitevus y otros científicos trabajando en ella_

- Esta es la maquina que los trajo a nuestra zone – Dice

- ¿Qué es eso -

- Es un maquina fue creada por mi hijo…Locke, se trata de un prototipo de portal dimensional – Dice algo molesto, lo cual atrajo la atención de Sabre

- Basándome en la investigaron de Locke – añade - he estado junto con algunos científicos perfeccionándola para hacerla funcionar, hace un par de días la activamos y ustedes fueron transportados hasta aquí..aunque se supone que los tres debían aparecer aquí y no allá arriba

- Pero a pesar del inconveniente es un gran avance – dice el sonriendo

- Un avance – dice Thunderhawk

- Cuando la maquina este lista, todos los equidnas nos iremos a de aquí, nos iremos a otra zone – dice

- Esperen – dice de pronto Thunderhawk, su cerebro hizo clic por algo que dijo - ¿los tres?

- Pues si, los radares los detectaron a los tres en las ruinas de nueva Mobotrolis – dice - ese lugar ahora es un territorio de plantas come hombres y carroñeros ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

Los tres guardianes parecieron asustarse de pronto, por que aun el evento previo en la ciudad estaba fresco en sus mentes, siendo atacado sin poder defenderse

- Por Aurora – dice Sabre pálido

- Creo que hay dos mas en peligro – Dice Sojourner lentamente

Continuara….


	5. Pesadilla

**Ep 4:Pesadilla**

Nota de Autor

Antes de empezar aviso que alguien va a sufrir y tal vez tendremos algo de sangre…después no digan que no les dije

* * *

- ¡Como, me están diciendo que había otros dos además de ustedes! – dice

- Si – dice Thunderhawk - mi padre Spectre y Moritory, los dos se estaban matando el uno al otro -

- No se habrán quedado atrás – dice M. Janelle-Li

- oh, pero como que se quedaron atrás – dice Thunderhawk molesto - Si en el momento que abrieron el portal se los trago primero antes que a nosotros -

- El portal aun es muy inestable, debieron caer en alguna otra área – Dice

- ¡¿Y que hacemos aquí parados? Hay que ir a buscarlos! – Exclama Sojourner

- El planeta entero es un campo de batalla, no es posible que sigan vivos - M. Janelle-Li

¡¿QUÉ?! –

M-Edmund mira a su nieta molesto por ese comentario

- Tu alarmista…sabes que hay una manera rápida de detectarlos -

_**¿Qué ha sido de Sepctre?**_

_**Tiempo pasado**_

_Spectre ha estado vagando sin rumbo en aquellos paisajes desolados en búsqueda de su familia que a diferencia de ellos, se ha defendido mucho mejor de los enemigos que se ha encontrado, en ese _momento esta descansando en una pequeña cueva

¿Dónde están todos? – se pregunta

Se abraza a si mismo un poco mas para darse calor, esta sumamente cansado, pero no quiere dormir por dos razones, la primera tiene que estar alerta y la segunda, esta demasiado preocupado por su hijo y nietos

- Por favor Aurora, que no estén muertos…-

Por un momento cierra los ojos dormitando un poco, despierta momentos después bostezando un poco y reincorporándose sobre la cama

- Ehh…¿de donde salio esta manta? - mira a su alrededor - ¿de echo como llegue aquí? -

Se da cuenta de que esta en una habitación pequeña, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la única ventana pequeña para asomarse, el paisaje que ve es una especie de jardín marchito con una fuente seca, entonces nota que la ventana tiene barrotes y vuelve a ver el cuarto con mas atención, lo único que hay es una cama pequeña con una cómoda y hay dos puertas, la primera da a un baño pequeño y la segunda que es mas grande esta hecha de hierro fuerte, se acerca para salir, pero la puerta esta cerrada con llave

- Estoy encerrado -

Nota que la puerta tiene una pequeña compuerta para mirar, la empuja con los dedos y mira que al otro lado hay un pasillo oscuro

- Bueno es obvio que me han encerrado - examina la puerta - pero no pienso quedarme -

Retrocede un poco para agarra impulso y echa a correr contra la puerta, tiene que hacerlo varias veces hasta que logra echarla abajo, rápido corre por los pasillo y cuando oye unos pasos acercarse se esconde, ve a un grupo de personas en bata pasar por ahí, parecen médicos, pero algo raros, son todos blancos y con un aspecto fantasmagórico, aunque son sólidos

- Abre visto bien – se talla los ojos antes de volver a mirar - o no tienen cara -

Decide mejor no pensar en eso y apresurarse a escapar, algo dentro de el dice que es mejor que escape mientras pueda, vuelve a correr por los pasillos en búsqueda de una salida, pero mientras mas avanza, va notando algo raro, los pasillos se van volviendo cada vez mas tétricos y desgastados, comienza a ir mas despacio al ver que esta pisando charcos de agua así como ver cucarachas caminando de un lado a otro como locas, sigue su camino, hasta llegar a otra puerta que dice "salida"

- Genial – dice sonriendo

Se apresura a salir, pero se queda desconcertado, en vez de salir al jardín ha entrado en una sala extraña, que reconoce como una morgue

- Deberían arreglar los letreros – dice molesto

Se dispone a abrir la puerta, pero no puede por que esta cerrada, esta encerrado de nuevo, vuelve a embestir la puerta pero esta es mas dura y lo único que consigue es un dolor de hombro

- Tu no deberías de estar aquí – se escucha de pronto

Spectre se da la vuelta rápidamente, le pareció oír una voz, escanea rápidamente la habitación pero no hay nadie, regresa a intentar a abrir la puerta

- Tu no deberías de estar aquí -

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – exclama Spectre

Ahora Spectre esta seguro que no esta solo, por lo que empieza a recorrer la sala de la morgue y ve al fondo otra puerta, la abre para entrar a otra sala de la morgue donde ve unas bolsas de cadáveres, pero sigue sin encontrar a nadie

- Debió ser mi imaginación – dice por lo bajo

Sin embargo de pronto un brazo frió lo sujeta por el cuello, trata de liberarse pero el agarre es muy fuerte y entonces siente el filo de una aguja en el cuello y un sopor le invade, lucha por aferrarse a la conciencia pero todo se pone negro para el mientras escucha una voz

- Pobre Guardián, atrapado -

Spectre recobra el sentido y se da cuenta que esta atado a una cama metálica y dentro de una sala de cirugía, forcejea para liberarse, pero las correas parecen apretar mas cada vez que lo intenta

Vaya al fin despiertas – dice alguien junto a Spectre

Instintivamente el guardián mira a donde proviene la voz y ve Moritory de espaldas cerca de el

- creías que era una pesadilla desagradable – le dice Moritory

- No puede ser – dice el Guardian atónito -….yo…te vi…te vi muerto -

- Oh claro que si…estoy muerto – dice Moritory

Dice al tiempo que se da vuelta, cuando Spectre lo ve se queda sin aliento, Moritory esta pálido y demacrado como cadáver, y en su estomago hay un enorme agujero sangrante, se puede ver al otro lado, los ojos del equidna también están en blanco y hundidos

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – Grita Spectre y cierra los ojos con fuerza - DESPIERTA DESPIERTA

- ¿Pesadilla? – dice Moritory sujetando a Spectre del rostro - Pero si estas tan despierto como los vivos -

Spectre tembló en el momento en que sintió la mano de Moritory en su cara, eso era real, vuelve a abrir los ojos para mirar a su oponente muerto, no lo entiende

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – pregunta Spectre - ¿Dónde esta mi familia? -

- Igual que yo, muertos – le dice su odiado enemigo - no hay nada que puedan hacer por ti, nadie puede hacer nada por ti -

-¡No es cierto! – grita el guardian - Se que tu estas muerto, pero ellos no! -

- Y por que no logras sentir sus presencias – le pregunta Moritory

….

- Oh estas peor de lo que parece, necesitas tratamiento de emergencia – dice el Gran Master

Spectre le mira extrañado, mientras sigue forcejeando con las correas, que siguen apretándole cada vez mas cortándole la circulación

- Y como estas en un hospital - mira a un lado sonriendo cuando una puerta se abre y unos médicos cadavéricos entran, el equidna toma un bisturí - creo que vamos a operar -

Spectre forcejea ahora frenético, mientras esos seres se le acercan con instrumentos listos

- ahhh..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH -

**Tiempo presente**

Un figura se aleja de un montículo de tierra, donde acaba de enterrar el cuerpo que encontró, esa persona es Enerjak, de echo es Dimitri quien activa el comunicador de muñeca que lleva consigo

- Hermano, aquí Dimitri, encontré el cuerpo de uno de ellos -

- ¿De quien? – pregunta su hermano

- El de Moritory, acabo de enterrarlo -

- Entonces Spectre -

- Spectre no lo mato – dice Edmun y se agacha en suelo examinando unas huellas - …creo…espera - siguiendo con la vista el paso de las huellas - oh no -

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta su hermano

- Las huellas del Guardián Spectre van al bosque Turgal, directo al Sanitarum -

- Se ha metido en un buen lió -

- Iré a buscarlo, pero es posible que necesite ayuda -

- Esta bien, adelántate, mientras te envió refuerzos -

M. Dimitri brilla haciendo aparecer su casco y se lo pone

- Deséame suerte –

Dimitri entra corriendo a ese bosque prohibido, mientras Spectre no la ha pasado nada bien en su estancia en ese hospital mental en medio de la nada, a parte de ser operado sin anestesia, fue sometido a diferentes procesos que resultaron ser una tortura total, electroshock, sanguijuelas, intentaron abrirle la cabeza (por fortuna se había desmayado) pero lo peor es que vio a toda su familia muerta quienes lo trataron con odio y atacaron

Spectre se hallaba sentado en una esquina de la cama de la celda, tallándose frenéticamente el cuerpo

- AHHH ESTAN EN TODAS PARTES -

El cuarto estaba infestado de cucarachas, arañas, ratas, víboras y quien sabe cuanto bicho mas y luchaba para quitarse esos animales de encima que le mordían sin parar. Se levanta y corre hacia la puerta golpeándola frenéticamente, es tanta su desesperación por salir, que en un momento dado su mano produce energía caos y sin pensar vuela la puerta saliendo del cuarto infestado y cayendo de bruces al jardín, sin pensarlo se echa correr, su cuerpo ha sufrido daño, sus ropas estas desgarradas, su casco esta muy abollados y el mismo tiene cortes en todo su cuerpo, así como suturas sangrantes, y una que otra grapa que estira su piel de forma dolorosa

Corre hacia el bosque dominado por el miedo tenia mucho miedo, corría para salvar su vida del mal que se cernía sobre el, la voz de Moritory resuena en su oídos, el barro volaba de sus botas y salpicaba el suelo tras el

- Corre…corre tan rápido como quieras. Usted nunca escapara de mis manos…pronto sentirás el filo de la hoja -

El ritmo del corazón de Sepctre seguía acelerándole, jadeando, el sudor corría por su piel así como las lagrimas que había derramado por el intenso dolor, hasta perderse en su túnica.

- Corre, chico, corre, que no vas a poder escapar -

El equidna oscuro mira hacia atrás en búsqueda de ese tormento, pero debería mantener la vista en frente, por que sin darse cuenta tropieza con una rama que atrapa su pie, se escucha un tronido y cae de cara al piso, trata de reincorporarse pero no puede ya puede sentir que se ha roto el tobillo

Mira a su alrededor asustado cuando siente una presión en el cuello haciendo que se eleve y de contra el tronco de un árbol, Spectre lucha por respirar y ve a Moritory sonriendo

- Te lo dije no puedes escapar a tu destino -

Spectre forcejea por liberarse, pero va perdiendo fuerzas rápidamente, solo un par de palabras salieron de su boja, unas que nunca creyó decir

-…por f—favor -

- ¿Qué? – Moritory se pone contento (si es que alguna vez lo ha estado - ¡Al fin, el Guardián mas peligroso que ha existido, suplica por su vida! - susurra al oído de Spectre - lastima que es tarde –

Antes de Spectre pudiera reaccionar, Moritory saca un cuchillo y de inmediato lo clava en el pecho de Spectre, provocando que la sangre fluya rápidamente, el equidna negro ni siquiera grito pero de su boca también comenzó a brotar sangre, Moritory le deja caer al suelo, a la vez que saca el chuchillo del pecho de su adversario, satisfecho por su trabajo

….

Dimitri ha conseguido abrirse paso por el bosque y entrado en el edificio y ahora no esta solo por que se le ha unido un camarada que se ha tomado esto muy personal

- Esto es absurdo – Dice abriendo una puerta tras otra - ¿por qué no usas tus poderes? -

- Ya te lo dije antes – Dice Dimitri - algo en este lugar anula nuestras habilidades especiales, incluso las mías…shhh…escucha -

M. Spectre pone atención, escucha pasos que vienen y van así como una voz apagada de mujer, ambos se miran y corren hacia el sitio

Mientras aquella mujer se pasea de un lado a otro de la sala, en una esquina yace una pequeña figura sentada, encogida de miedo, la chica esta entretenida haciendo una grabación de voz

- Sesión numero 13: Me he asignado a este paciente que atrape durmiendo en mis jardines. Parece haber sufrido una especie de crisis nerviosa. Creo que le sobrevino debido a la pesadilla de Moritory. Por ahora el paciente ha sido incapaz de hablar. La observación continua muestra poca actividad mental, es como si en el shock de lo que vio haya desencadenado un total derrumbe mental -

- Aquí hay alguien les hemos encontrado – Grita desde fuera

- Hazte a un lado – le dice Dimitri

La mujer se detiene al oír golpes en la puerta, alguien trata de forzarla, la mujer frunce el seño

- Recordatorio, como siempre es difícil llevar a cabo mi investigación en semejantes condiciones -

La puerta sale de sus goznes dejando entrar a M. Dimitri y , la luz que su armadura emite ilumina un poco la habitación, aquella mujer no es otra que Rouge the Bat, pero ya no era hermosa, todo lo contrario, era esquelética, deformada incluso su ropa da la impresión de que lleva una camisa de fuerza

-: Miren quien esta aquí Enerjak en persona – Dice y luego ve a M. Spectre -¿Pero que? -

- !Aléjate de el, ahora¡ -

- Oh no, tengo un gran sujeto de pruebas para mi investigación -

Le lanza a ambos una especie de capsula de humo, pero Dimitri usa su bastón a modo de bat para enviárselo de vuelta a la vez que transforma su brazo izq. En lanzallamas para quemar a la murciélago que sale volando chillando, Enerjak entra rápido al fondo de la habitación y se paraliza por lo que ve

Spectre Echidna, yace sentado en e suelo, inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, abrazándose a si mismo, esta paralizado de miedo, rápido Enerjak lo toma en sus brazos

- Oh Aurora ¡¿QUE LE HA HECHO?! – Dice al ver a su otro yo

regresa chillando de rabia, los dos equidnas saben que es mejor largarse y echan a correr por el camino por el que vinieron

- No escaparan, saben que mi manicomio es un laberinto -

- Por eso vine preparado – le dice a con una sonrisa

Rouge no nota que en las paredes hay flechas de pinturas fosforescente que usan como guía para volver a la entrada, rápido ya están en los jardines, pero le pisa los talones, al ver que se acercan a un río, Dimitri sujeta con fuerza a ambos Spectres para dar un salto y llegar al otro lado, M. Rogue les sigue cuando el agua del rió se mueve y algo grande emerge agarrándola

¡ AHHHH!

Los que sea esa cosa se la lleva al fondo del rió podrido, ambos ni se molestan en mirar atrás, solo corren para salir de allí, M. Spetre se detiene por momentos lanzando unas esferas por el camino

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta cuando llegan al claro

- Asegurarme que este bosque de pesadillas desaparezca – dice oprimiendo un botón de su muñequera

Los detonadores se activan, eran bombas de fuegos que en segundos comienzan a incendiar el bosque de Rouge, ambos se suben a un vehiculo estacionado cerca de ahí y enciende el comunicador

- Abuelo Edmund, activa el puente, regresamos a la ciudad y necesitamos un medico -

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Dimitri sacudiendo a su otro yo, tratando de hacer que vuelva a la realidad, esta vivo, pero parece que su cerebro se ha desconectado

Continuara…..

* * *

Nota de Autor

Bien se que me pase de la raya por lo que hice a Spectre, pero que alternativa tenia, era la única forma que se me ocurrió para dar una vista de que tan peligroso puede ser Madness Zone

Se repondrá….creo


	6. ¿Que sera de nosotros?

**¿Qué sera de nosotros?**

Thuderhawk caminaba furioso por los pasillos del hospital seguido de cerca por Sojourner y Sabre, se han enterado de lo que paso Spectre y al equidna morado no se lo puede creer, llegan a una puerta que custodia un medico, al verlos les deja pasar

Spectre yacía en una cama, sedado y vendado, tubos y cables corrían alrededor de su cuerpo conectado a maquinas pero no estaba solo, estaba ahí junto con un equidna de túnica larga y tenia sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Spectre, como si sondeara su mente

- ¿Mathias? – pregunta Sabre

- uh, nuestro abuelo Mathias murió hace mucho – dice extrañado

- ¿Y quien es el? – pregunta Sojourner

- No lo reconocen – dice aun mas extrañado - es Athair, le pedí que viniera a ver a Spectre -

- ¿Athair? -

Athair deja de sondear en la mente de Spectre y niega con la cabeza

- ¿cómo esta? – pregunta

- Su estado es aun peor que el de los otros – dice

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – dice Thunderhawk acercandose a su padre inconciente

- Es difícil saberlo, puede que no reconozca a nadie al despertar – dice

Thunderhawk no dice nada, oficialmente ahora esta asustado de verdad, por un lado quiere llorar, pero no lo hará y menos con gente aquí, parece entender

- Dejémosles un tiempo a solas – dice el doctor por lo bajo a los demás

El grupo sale dejándolos solos, al salir a Sojourner le pareció escuchar un sollozo, Sabre por su parte no le quita la vista de encima a , ciertamente era diferente al Athair al que estaban acostumbrados, por la túnica que usaba parecía mago, a parte de que usaba unos lentes (verdes brillante) y en vez de bastón llevaba a la espalda un báculo, de no ser por las cuentas en sus púas, no creería que fuera Athair

- Y bien – dice de pronto Sabre

- ¿? -

- No vas a decir alguna tontería o hacer alguna estupidez con pretexto de tratar de animarnos -

- ¿De que estas hablando? – dice

- Como te comportas siempre…como un crió inmaduro -

- Ya tenemos suficiente con Metal Knuckles y Kneepcaps en el Heaven, para que necesitamos otro, yo soy Guardian – dice cruzando brazos molesto

Ese comentario les cayo a Sojourner y Sabre como balde de agua helada, este Athair es un equidna serio, nunca esperaron ver algo así

- ¿Por qué me miran así? -

- No puedo creerlo esta cuerdo -

-¡Que me quieres decir con eso! -

- Athair, en el hospital no se grita -

Sabre y Sojourner regresan a su habitación para descansar, Sabre aun no se cree lo serio que esta versión de su padre, en cambio Sojourner se muestra triste

-¿Esta preocupado por Spectre? – le pregunta Sabre - Yo también -

- Si…pero….no es solo…es que…¿Qué nos va pasar? – Sojourner se mira a si mismo, viendo las vendas de su cuerpo - No pudimos defender a nuestra gente y ahora ni siquiera tenemos poderes de caos -

- Tal vez perdimos la conexión al no encontrarnos en nuestra zone, pero de seguro al volver los recuperemos -

- ¿Tu crees? -

- Si, aunque debo admitir que este lugar me da mas miedo que la batalla que tuvimos en el Heaven, antes de que nos capturaran -

- ¿Recuerdas algo de eso? – le pregunta Sojourner

- No – dice Sabre mientras se acuesta en la cama - pero al igual que tu, tengo miedo…no sabemos que esta pasando allá o que será de nosotros -

Mientras M. Thunderhawk se esta comunicando al cuartel general de la ciudad subterránea, esta hablando con un equidna…Knuckles Echidna

-…los otros tres se recuperan sin problemas, saldrán en un par de días-

- Esas son buenas noticias-

- Estaba pensando que haremos con ellos, ciertamente ellos corren mas peligro que nosotros -

- Explícate abuelo -

- Los peligros de este mundo son aun peores que los de su zone y al no tener sus poderes del caos estuvieron a punto de morir devorados por una camada de lobos y plantas come hombres -

- Ciertamente mientras no suban a la superficie estarán a salvo – dice Knuckles

- Son Guardines, no van a quedarse sin hacer nada, te lo aseguro, además ellos no serán el único problema, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que nuestros enemigos encuentren la ciudad subterránea, lo cual nos pondrá a todos en peligro y eso ya lo sabe -

- Por eso es importante terminar el portal, mientras pienso que seria bueno que los Guardianes Prime, permanezcan con ustedes en la base Heaven y aprenda a como sobrevivir en este mundo - Dice - después es el premio aquí

Continuara...


	7. Madness Heaven

**Episodio 6: Madness Heaven**

Sabre, Sojouner y Thunderhak iban a bordo de un vehiculo, conducido por , tras unos días en el hospital finalmente se habían recuperado por completo, aunque Spectre aun seguía bajo cuidados médicos, el trío esta asombrado por que la base subterránea de los , es toda una ciudad bajo tierra

La mejor forma de describir esta ciudad es una combinación de dos, imaginen la Ciudad de Tron y la Ciudad Nocturna (ciudad del pueblo equidna de Marauders) fusionadas en una sola, un estilo futurista pero como están bajo tierra, las luces que iluminan este lugar son como las de Tron, los tres equidnas miraban a muchos Madness Equidnas patrullando, entrenando, platicando y todos estaban armados

- ¿Cómo lograron construir toda una ciudad bajo tierra? – pregunta Sabre

- Usamos a Edmund con su tecnología y a Dimitri, Knuckles y Metzli con sus poderes divinos y esto lograron en días – explica

- Pero y si se infiltra algún virus de computadora – pregunta su contraparte de prime

- Para eso están, los Cyber Guardians, protegen los sistemas junto con Edmund -

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Sabre

No muy lejos de dos grandes edificaciones, dos torres, al verlas bien les recuerdan algo

- No es la Dark Tower de Enerjak – dice Sojouner

- Observen bien -

El trío se pone a mirar mejor, se trata de una edificación donde se alzan las dos torres, se unen por la base y en la cima de las torres. No se parece a la Dark Tower de Enerjak, estas torres son hermosas, que en cierto modo opacan la visión de la ciudad subterránea

- ¿Qué es? -

- Las torres del Espacio y Tiempo – Dice

- ¿Torres del Espacio y Tiempo? -

- Knuckles habita en la Torre Espacio – Explica - mientras Dimitri vive en la Torre Tiempo, con su poder combinado crean los escudos que protegen la ciudad subterránea -

-¿vamos para allá? – pregunta Thunderhawk

- No a ustedes los voy a llevar a otro sitio, uno con el que estarán familiarizados -

No tardan en llegar a una edificación, una especie de trinchera, los tres guardianes se miran desconcertado, se acerca a un scanner y tras identificarse entran a un elevador y cuando salen los chicos se sorprenden, por que este sitio es el Heaven, aunque claro es diferente al que ellos conocen ya que el aspecto Tron también se encuentra en el lugar

- Linda decoración – observa Sojourner

- Es el Heaven, cierto – dice Sabre

- Así que lo reconocieron – dice quien se acerca a ellos moviendo su silla de ruedas

- Bueno hermano, los dejo contigo -

- No te preocupes, puedo encargarme -

- ¿No te vas a quedar? – pregunta Thunderhawk al equidna lobo

- Ahora tengo otros asuntos, regresare hasta mas tarde – dice mientras sale

- Nunca pensé que estaríamos de vuelta en el Heaven – dice Sabre

- Me siento como en casa – dice Sojourner con una sonrisa

- Eh de suponer que su Heaven, es igual al nuestro – dice - ¿Cuántos vivían en su hogar? -

- Éramos nosotros tres, Spectre y Locke – contesta Sabre

Al oír aquel ultimo nombre parece molestarse un poco pero recupera rápido la compostura

- Bueno, les comento que además de sus versiones, viven aquí otros mas, por lo que no se sorprendan – dice mientras impulsa su silla

- Después de poder ver a mi hija viva, no me sorprende que viva aquí también – dice Sojourner

Justo en ese momento oyen una explosión que viene de una de las habitaciones, la puerta se abre dejando salir humo y cae de bruces al suelo un equidna rojo que usa una gabardina verde larga

- Ese soy… - dice Sojouner

- Si eres tu – termina de decir

M. Sojourner se pone de pie a diferencia de los demás el tiene las púas mas cortas, como un peinado corto, al verlo de pie ven que usa un chaleco antibalas

- ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora? – le pregunta el en silla de ruedas

- Tratando de modificar una bazooka para que dispare muffin -

- Eso es ridículo, ¿quien va a usar un lanza muffins? -

- Lien-Da, esta haciendo muy buenos proyectiles – dice el equidnas sonriendo y ve a los Guardianes Prime - Ah veo que llegaron los nuevos -

- ¿Lien-Da vive aquí? – pregunta Sojourner

- No, me llamo para pedirme hacer este proyecto – mientras entra de nuevo en su cuarto - pero debo encontrar la forma de que dispare sin que los muffin de piedra exploten -

- Experto creando armas, si oyen explosiones de su cuarto no se asusten, son normales – dice a los demás por lo bajo

les muestra a los chicos donde dormirán y después deja que recorran el Heaven a su antojo para familiarizarse con el sitio

Sojourner regresa a la habitación de justo en el momento en que se sitúa otra explosión y sale rápido

- ¿Cómo vas con eso? – le pregunta a su contraparte

- Debería decirle a Lien-Da que mejor siga peleando con su látigo -

- ¿Para que va usar ella una bazooka de muffins? -

regresa al cuarto humeante y sale con una bandeja de muffins que parecen normales

-¿Prueba uno? -

Sojourner trata de sacar uno, pero esta duro y bastante pesado que termina yendo para el suelo

- ¡Acaso les puso cemento! -

Sabre esta paseando por el Heaven, se detiene al pasar por una puerta, si bien recuerda en su zone, esta es la habitación de Locke, ahora que lo piensa aun no conoce a o , tras un segundo de duda toca la puerta pero no hay respuesta, así que entra y prende la luz, para su sorpresa el cuarto esta totalmente vació, como su habilidad telepática regreso levemente, hace una exploración telepática rápida para hallar a Locke pero nada…todo indica que Locke no vive en este Heaven

- Parece…que Locke no vive aquí – piensa un poco triste

Por otra parte Thunderhawk también andaba mirando el Heaven, al llegar a un laboratorio ve a trabajando en algo, parece estar creando algo con su tecnología, sigue caminando, al pasar por una pequeña biblioteca, ve a leyendo y a la vez escuchando a que parece estar molesto y protestando

- Entonces díselos -

- Y soportar que me haga preguntas que no quiero contestar -

- Se van a enterar tarde o temprano -

Thunderhawk sigue su camino y al ver la cocina ve a -Li cocinando algo, pero decide seguir cuando escucha ruidos de una puerta abierta, se asoma y ve a alguien rebuscando entre objetos, la mayoría de ellos destruidos

- No - lanza el objeto por el hombro - No – lanza el otro objeto - no se que sea esto pero no me sirve -

Lo lanza y Thunderhawk lo atrapa, parece que es parte de un brazo cyborg, el que anda rebuscando es y finalmente sale de entre la montaña de escombros con su casco en manos

- AJA -

Thunderhawk se sorprende, ya que no esta usando su casco en aquel momento, se ve claramente que gran parte de su cara y casi todas las púas es cyborg, se parece mucho a los legionarios

- UAU y creía que mi padre se veía extraño – se le escapa en tono alto

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dice al tiempo que se da vuelta

Thunderhawk sale corriendo de ahí antes de se le ocurra ir tras el, mientras ha terminado de trabajar en un equipamiento que los Guardianes posiblemente necesitaran, esta saliendo del cuarto cuando Thunderhawk se estrella contra y ambos terminan en el piso

- …no se supone que eres solo un holograma – le pregunta

- No….Soy tecno-orgánico…y solidó – dice el equidna con lentes

Sabre se ha dirigido a la cocina donde ve lo que -Li cocina con cierta extrañeza

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Avena de cáscaras – dice la chica orgullosa

- ¿cáscaras? – dice Sabre mirando el revoltijo de la olla aun mas extrañado

- Si y le puse algunas viseras que le darán sazón -

- ¿Dónde aprendiste…eso? – dice Sabre sintiendo de pronto nauseas

- Cuando estuve un tiempo en las Fuerzas Armadas de Albion – dice la chica - nos enseñaron a comer de lo que encuentras, siempre nos quejábamos pero te aseguro que sirvieron de algo -

- Y por que esto, no parece que en esta ciudad les falte…alimento – dice Sabre cauteloso

- Nunca se sabe… -

- Ajjj, Esta chica quiere matarnos por medio de envenenamiento – piensa Sabre desesperado

que acababa de regresar capta con su olfato un aroma y al hacerlo su cola se mueve rapidamente

- snif shif Huelo algo putrefacto – dice de pronto

sale rápido de su cuarto con solo oír lo que dijo su padre

- ¡Oh no!...no me digas que es eso – le dice desesperado

- Oh si – responde este con una sonrisa

activa un botón en el brazalete de su brazo a la vez que toma a Sojourner y sale huyendo con el, lo mismo que los demás a excepción de , y Sabre (que seguía en la cocina), todos los demás huyeron del Heaven y no pararon hasta estar lo bastante lejos

- que horror, que horror – dice

- Mi madre por poco y nos atrapa – dice

- ¿De que huimos? – pregunta Sojourner

- De Janelle-Li – Dice

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Thunderhawk

- Janelle-Li puede ser buena cocinera, pero cuando decide hacer Avenas con Cáscaras es mejor que corras – dice

Un crió había huido con ellos del Heaven, es un pequeño equidna de 5 años acompañado de un Robot, Metal Knuckles

- ¿Tengo hambre? Vamos a casa de Knuckles – les pregunta el niño

Podría decirse que el único que apreciaba ese platillo era (quien comía como si fuera un perro), no tenia que preocuparse por la comida orgánica, Sabre en cambio miraba su porción molesto

- Esos gallinas no van a librarse de comerse mi avena – dice enojada Janelle-Li

- Debo admitir que a pesar de que están en guerra…saben como divertirse – piensa Sabre

Continuara….


End file.
